Chasing Pavements
by Cocoa's-Hot
Summary: The oval of renovation likes to cackle, wants to judge, needs to kill. "Stiffen up, young soldier, there are others like you. Don't fall, you're worthy of countless pleasures. Shout like you've never before to get there attention." Mommy, daddy, if you could see me now, will you love me? I fell a long time a go. I gave up. I let go. "That's where you're wrong, Kim."


**Chasing Pavements**

**Introduction / Living Reality**

**'Chin up, young one, for forever remains endless just like reality.' - CH**

* * *

It felt terribly unpredictable of what was coming sat underneath the gaze of a legend, someone who fucking dashed at the priority of menace and shred the other person down so hard they eased from a coma for a week or two at least.

God gave me legs to walk, I could have turned and slipped away but no, I was like ice stuck to his tongue, in this case, the bench of the ladies changing room. It was actually very disturbing, watching him smirk as I looked down at my lap, twiddling my fingers.

Jack fucking Brewer, that son of a dog's ass - not that it makes sense.

I swear I shivered violently and he chuckled at it, but I was way to caught up in a railway of oh so kind thoughts that led me to hell that I couldn't even notice it.

"What's got you so cold, darling?"

I whipped around coming face to face with the smirking devil himself, arms behind his back, the sleeves of his checkered shirt rolled up. I slowly turned back round and rubbed my arms, frowning. I aimlessly pinched my skin and bit my lip, reminding myself that I couldn't look weak. "Ask yourself that, Brewer." I spat.

"See, lovely, I'm not cold. Eh, sure, maybe from the beauty of you but not noticeably." he replied, walking back around the bench to face me. "Lighten up, pet, I'm not here to scare you-"

"But you're here to flirt with me." I casually replied, hiding my fear by looking down at my manicured fingers.

"Hmm, honeybee, you seem so okay with it. Are you asking for more?" he bent down on his knees so he was face to face with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my enthusiasm seemed wrong. But you're here to freaking flirt with me!" I repeated, much harsher than I said it before. "Jerk." I muttered.

"You know what, keep telling yourself that, honey. You won't be laughing when you get stuck with a man who wants nothing other more than sex from you."

I gasped. That was way too one, personal, and two, rude. R-U-D-E, rude! Freaking rude! The expression on my face would be priceless for him but I couldn't give a teddy bear damn about it.

"Man, that look on your face. Say, just take it as a compliment. You are a pretty southern bell, Kim. At least I'm not a rapist, you get a lot of them around here, you know." he told me, placing his hands on my knees causing me to flinch.

"Well, the way you're a cocky little fucking bitch makes me think you are!" I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring.

"Cut the language, doll. Do you want my help or not?!"

I sighed, this was the whole point he was here. I was not safe, not after the previous two years that occurred. I. WAS. TOAST. And believe it or not, I wouldn't have spent a minute with this prick in front of me but my life was seriously on the line.

"Here love, I'm sorry for snapping at you though your fucking personality is bitchy. Contact me whenever you want, for a talk, advice, comfort, when you think you're not safe or even when you know you're not, whenever. Just, don't throw this away, I promise you, Kim, I'll keep you safe as I am assigned to. No-one will have to know about this, cutie. Just stay strong, Kim, stay strong."

And it was so hard to take in everything but before I could question, he disappeared, leaving his contact details written neatly on a crystal white paper beside me on the bench.

I quickly scanned down the page, smiling slightly - only just - at the P.S. at the bottom.

_P.S. By the way, smile, beautiful. You're so easy to read. And, do you know where I could buy a zip line from? Apparently your sensei, Rudy, had one. True?_

_Lots of love, Kimmy._

_Love you tons!_

I snorted at the end, too bad I don't love you back Jackie. Honestly, it was a long time since anybody called me Kimmy, but it just seemed that reading it off the paper with his handwriting and his voice stuck in my damn head sent shivers up and down my entire body screaming for an exit.

_Damn._

* * *

**A/N: This is the introduction, chapters will be longer.**

**xx**

**~ Cocoa's-Hot**


End file.
